


Talking Shop

by dogmatix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Not at the same time, Politics, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: Senators Amidala and Targaryen host a small dinner party.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Talking Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).

Padmé groaned appreciatively as she sank down onto the couch. 

“Padmé, there are children present,” Daenerys said, laughter bubbling under the words.

Cracking one eye open, Padmé saw that Chuchi was blushing a very fetching shade of purple.

“N-no, it’s fine, I’m sorry,” Chuchi said.

“Don’t mind Daenerys,” Padmé said, sending a stern look at her fellow senator. It was somewhat undermined by Padmé lounging back onto the sofa, letting the day’s tensions start to unwind. She was still in one of her formal Senate dresses, but at least she could take her weight off her feet.

Daenerys was also in her blue and white senatorial getup, her platinum blonde hair curled and arranged to frame her face in a most becoming way. 

The door chimed, and Daenerys called, “Enter!”

“I come bearing gifts,” Bail Organa announced from the doorway, holding up a bottle of something fizzy.

“You’re an angel,” Padmé said.

Tekla and Threepio had brought snacks earlier, including a platter of meat and cheeses, and all of them dug in.

“I could eat a horse,” Daenerys said, loading meat onto a plate, while Bail popped open the bottle.

“What’s a horse? Is it like a nerf?” Chuchi asked, taking some cheese.

“Mm, more like an eopie, but tastier,” Daenerys admitted.

“I don’t want to know how you know that,” Bail laughed, pouring himself a glass.

Padmé sat forward and reached for the food, her own stomach grumbling. There was quiet chatter for a while, rehashing the events of the day; which bills were being voted on or discussed, what riders had been added or deleted and how that changed things, and, as always, the war.

“The prices the Trade Federation is charging to carry civilian supplies to the Outer Rim worlds is daylight robbery,” Padmé sighed. “Not just the systems close to the front lines, but all of them.” Naboo, being as rich as it was, would be okay, at least for a few more years, but she knew smaller, poorer worlds were feeling the pressure already.

Chuchi looked thoughtful. “You were involved in a trade dispute with the Federation, weren’t you? I’ve heard several people mention it, and I keep meaning to look it up, but….” She shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s not like any of us have much free time,” Padmé filled in wryly. “Yes, I was involved in a trade dispute, long before I was a senator. The Federation blockaded Naboo, my homeworld.”

“Did Naboo...not pay its bills, or something?” Chuchi asked.

Daenerys let out a bark of laughter. “Since when has the Trade Federation needed a reason to be assholes?”

“It’s not quite that clear-cut,” Bail agreed, loading up a cracker with some cheese.

“Naboo wasn’t in debt, no,” Padmé said. “King Veruna - my predecessor - was a corrupt, scheming piece of Hutt slime, but he didn’t do that, at least.” Padmé sighed. “It’s a bit of a long story…are you sure you want to get into this?”

“If it’s all right with you, yes?” Chuchi replied.

“Okay, so this all started with the Free Trade Zones - because the trade groups didn’t want to venture out into the Outer Rim, the Senate incentivized them by saying that any trade they conducted there would be tax-free, which meant bigger profits. After several decades of this, the Trade Federation, being the biggest trade cartel, had a stranglehold on Outer Rim trade.”

“Then the Senate started to run out of credits,” Bail interjected.

“Or at least, they wanted  _ more  _ credits,” Padmé said, “so they proposed a bill to reinstate taxes on the Free Trade zones.”

“Which mean the Trade Federation wouldn’t make as much money,” Daenerys said.

“Right,” Padmé agreed. “So, to protest this, they decided, in their  _ infinite  _ wisdom, to blockade Naboo. I’m still not sure what they were thinking, or why they then decided to invade Naboo with an army of droids-”

“They  _ invaded- _ ” Chuchi said, wide-eyed in shock.

“Landed actual droid troops, yes, and did their best to get me to sign a treaty to ‘legitimize’ their occupation.”

“That can’t possibly be legal,” Chuchi said, outraged.

“It’s not,” Bail said, “but because the Trade Federation has a seat in the Senate, it was able to stall proceedings when Padmé asked for help.”

“If it hadn’t been for the Jedi and the Gungans, I don’t like to think about how things would have ended,” Padmé admitted.

“There’s a reason we like the Jedi and  _ not  _ the trade cartels,” Daenerys said.

“You recently had an encounter with the Jedi yourself, if I remember right?” Bail asked Chuchi.

“Yes, there was...an issue of sovereignty, on Orto Plutonia,” Chuchi said. “Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were assigned to help - I think they were supposed to be on leave but….” she shrugged.

“That sounds like them,” Padmé said, “never a dull moment, even when they’re  _ supposed  _ to be having a dull moment.”

“So, what exactly happened?” Daenerys asked. “Why would there be an issue of sovereignty?”

“That...gets into Pantoran history,” Chuchi said, looking around to gauge interest, and Padmé made a ‘go on’ motion.

It turned out to involve racial prejudice and definitions of sentience, and in all it reminded Padmé a lot of the Naboo’s relationship to the Gungans. She’d done what she could, in her terms as Queen, to start negating that, but changing people’s minds was always a difficult battle.

Conversation moved on to other topics, from fashion to entertainment and the truly horrible adaptation of the Sith Wars on the holonet that was inexplicably popular.

Chuchi finally called it, pleading exhaustion and a long day ahead, which was true for all of them, and so they wrapped up the visit, with Daenerys waving off Bail’s offer to help clean up. 

At last, it was just Padmé and Daenerys, still chatting amiably as they picked up plates and glasses. Daenerys had an aide, but she’d given them the night off, and Padmé wasn’t going to call Threepio all the way from across the building to pick up four plates. Besides, it gave them some time alone.

The first order of business was their respective getups. “Come on,” Padmé chivvied Dany into the ‘fresher, where they could both start working on letting their hair down - an intricate process involving some amount of hunting for the clips holding things in place. Padmé didn’t have a hairpiece on this time, which made things go faster. 

Once that was done, they helped each other out of their clothes, Daenerys’ fingers delicate and light on Padmé’s back as she undid the catches. The bodice loosened, then Dany undid the undergarment, and Padmé felt like she could breathe again. Slipping out of the layers of clothing, she lifted her arms and stretching with a grunt. “Thank you, I owe you one.”

“And I’m collecting on that, right now,” Dany said as she turned around, pulling her hair to the front. “Care to undress me?”

“Mm, you have to ask?” Padmé smiled as she slid the hidden zipper open along Dany’s spine - the woman had the strangest archaic closures, sometimes. She hooked her thumbs under the stiffened fabric and guided it off Danys’ shoulders, pressing a light kiss at the nape of her neck as she came closer, and enjoying Dany’s shiver of response.

“Feeling frisky tonight,” Dany observed as she turned, free of her clothes and gloriously naked.

Padmé stepped closer, leaving just enough room between them to tease. “Mm, I’m not the only one,” she purred as she settled her hands on Dany’s hips.

They stared at each other, Dany taking advantage of being two inches shorter to lift her chin in challenge. Padmé was the first to break, huffing a laugh as she pressed against her lover, hands sliding back and down across Dany’s ass. “I was half tempted to ask Chuchi to stay,” she said. 

Dany hummed as she ran her fingernails lightly down Padmé’s sides, making her squirm and break out in goosebumps. “She is very pretty, isn’t she.”

“Especially when she blushes,” Padmé agreed, hands tracing down Daenerys’ back.

“Are you saying I don’t blush?” Dany asked, cupping Padmé’s breasts and making her nipples pebble with a flick of her thumbs.

“Dany, I love you, but I don’t know that you’ve ever blushed in your life,” Padmé said, amused as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed, then Dany licked Padmé’s lower lip, stoking the slow heat between them. Padmé sealed their mouths together and they kissed while hands roamed over warm, soft skin.

Daenerys pulled back, lips flushed and eyes bright. “I’m shameless, it’s true. And I think we might want to move this to the bed, don’t you?” she asked, rocking forward a bit to emphasize her intent.

“I don’t know, the shower’s right here…”

“No, I had a bruise on my ass for weeks,” Dany said sternly, squeezing Padmé’s behind with one hand to emphasize her point. Padmé rocked forward into Dany with a happy noise.

“Bed it is,” she agreed breathlessly, and so they retired to bed, seeking each other with hands and lips and tongues, bringing each other sensuous pleasure and delight. Afterward, they lay together, basking in each other’s presence. Tomorrow would be another long, tedious day, but for tonight, they had everything they could ask for.


End file.
